Abraël Diamond
Abraël Diamond Is a major characters during The Juy Sea Arc. She make a minor apparition during the Hamelin Town Arc and returns durring Splatters Archipelago Arc. Abraël is thee captain of Abraël's crew. Personality Abraël became a succubus after eating a cursed vegetable. she had a career as a pirate, until the hero saved her team from Edwarda. She now runs the "Succubus Treats" sweetshop. She seems to have a heavy past with a certain pirate called Jackson. History The Juy Sea Arc: A glutton's tears: Eugénie mentioned her. Coup de bang: Eugenie brings the hero on the boat but it will be badly received by Bonny who will ask him to leave the ship but Abraël will accept him in private despite being terrible conditions. In the room we learn that Abraël has eaten a demoniac vegetable that turns her into succubes and she needs a man. It was at that moment that Bonny returned to the room and surprised her, Eugenie and the hero, but he would make her believe that the hero is a doctor, which Bonny will believe and finally accept the man on board. The virgin on the ocean: The crew is attacked and Abraël is captured by Edwarda. Edwarda being back with a second chance to prove his worth to Jackson then asks for a revenge at the hero but Abraël is forced to help Edwarda by blackmail. The love boat: A big harem fight in 4 rounds starts between the hero and Edwarda. Abraël confesses to being a virgin and having kept her virginity for Jackson,but his genital apparatus was amputated. Thanks to the legume she ate Abraël manages to become a succubus angel and beat Edwarda. After a long fight, Edwarda try to escape but it is at this point that Bonny intercepts her nd puts an end to his activities. Abraël joins the Hero's harem after this event. Land!: Some time after Edwarda's surprise attack, Bonny is back in full training but she decides to go back to the hero for a treatment. The hero confesses to him that he is not a doctor to which she replies that she does not care and that she has an idea of the treatment, she embraces him but they are then once more interceded by Abraël that he announces to that the crew was going on a new land. She will accompany Bonny, Eugenie and the hero on the new island and will witness the death of the hero killed by Arcana. Hamelin Town Arc: Relationship Chart 'Friends:' *Hero *Hero's Harem Group *Eugénie Latable *Bonny Jenkins *Stéphanie Gero (Past ennemie) *Jenishi Murakata *Wang Baku *An Li *Breno *Devin *Bunny Carott *Red Battler *Shina Tonde *The Housemaid *Skytte Isvelimit *Lupa Longteeth *Alban 'Ennemies:' *Jackson *Edwarda *Cora Aruba Appartions Interaction How to get her? Finish the love boat quest and she joins your harem Gallery Trivia *Abraël is the frist virgin girl who the hero meet and have a interaction, she is followed latter by Lenaëlle Cœur-de-Lion. Category:Hero's Harem Category:Female Category:Humain Category:Major Characters Category:Jackson's Harem Category:Protagonist Category:Charm Specialty Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Juy Sea Arc Category:Hamelin Town Arc Category:Born in December Category:Pirates Category:Abraël's Crew Category:History Drop Category:Jackson's Crew Category:Characters mentioned in another quest without apparition Category:Large breast Category:Trimmed Category:Splatters Archipelago Arc Category:Owner Demoniac Vegetable